Many individuals may find themselves out of cellular service in remote areas. The present invention features a signal boosting system for enhancing service to an electronic device such as a cellular phone. The system of the present invention also functions as a charging system to charge electronic devices when electrical outlets are not available.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.